There's a New Demi-God in Town
by amy.ward.906
Summary: Marianna Barnett aka Anne finds out she's a demi-god, but not just any demi-god. She's the sister of Percy Jackson and Tyson the cyclops. This means that Poseidon is her father...how does she react to this new development in her life?
1. Chapter 1

Running away might have seemed like a last resort and a crappy decision, but being smacked around every day sucked. If that wasn't bad enough, my foster dad was getting the approval from the courts to adopt me and this was after I told my social worker what he was doing. She said I was making it up and should thank my lucky stars someone was willing to adopt a troublesome teenager like me. I wasn't thankful. I hated the gods and the heavens for allowing this to happen. So I chose to rectify the situation myself.

Taking off in a cab I had the driver take me a few miles just outside the city. After dropping me off at a little mom-and-pop store, I started walking down a dark road with woods surrounding me. As I walked, I almost had a heart attack as I heard a car honk its horn as it came close to running me down before coming to a screeching halt. As a tall bulky man got out of the car, I was scared. It was him, my foster dad.

_He must have followed me. Shit!_

"Shit is right little girl."

_I must have said that last part out loud._

"You think you can get away from me, you little bitch? You belong to me."

"Like hell I do!" I was pissed. I got right in his face before yelling at him, "I'm not yours!"

He backhanded me, knocking me to my feet before placing a well-aimed kick to my stomach. I held back a cry of pain, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much I was hurting. He hauled me to my feet, pulling me up by my hair (which was pulled back in a pony-tail).

"What did you say?" he asked me, his breath smelling like alcohol and onions. Resisting the urge to gag and throw up all over him (although God knows I wanted to), I looked him straight in the eyes and said in a voice dripping with rage, "I'm not yours." Then when he was stilled awed by my back-talk, I nailed him right in the groin, before taking off into the woods. Running as fast as I could which wasn't that fast due to the fact that a couple of my ribs might have been bruised or cracked. It hurt to breathe. Stopping for a brief moment to catch my breath, I saw an arch of some sort. It seemed like a gate maybe…

Hearing my foster dad's voice, I started running again. This time through the arch/gate and when I had just got through it I collapsed in an unconscious heap.


	2. Chapter 2

"_How…"_

"_She's… wake up." _

Blinking a few times, I felt someone help me to sit up. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I…" I realized the voice of the man that spoke to me didn't belong to a man, at least not a full man. "I…" swallowing, I said, "Unless I'm seeing things you're a centaur."

"Correct, you may call me Chiron."

Looking at the person next to me I said, "So you're Goat Boy?"

"The politically correct term is satyr."

Grabbing my bag from a chair next to the bed I said, "Okay…gotta go." Then I hightailed it outside.

"Whoa. Hey, hold up."

Where I was immediately followed by the satyr. As I continued walking, my path was soon blocked by Chiron. "Please just stay the night," he requested.

"Why?" I asked him.

Goat Boy caught up to me and said, "I could show you the camp. It's so cool."

"I don't even know your name."

"My name's Grover," he said.

"Marianna, but people call me Anne."

"So will you stay the night?" Chiron asked me.

I didn't know how to respond. This place had me on edge. I felt safe here and feeling safe wasn't something I was used to. I was used to being defensive and running all the time. Suddenly I made a decision without realizing it. "Yeah, just for tonight."

"Great!" yelled Grover before pulling me towards…something. As we walked, I realized everyone was staring at me, so I slowed down. Grover realized I stopped and asked me, "Hey what's wrong?"

I motioned to everyone, who quickly averted their eyes. "Do they normally stare at new people?"

Grover luckily had noticed their stares. "Not like this…" he said, his voice trailing off.

Okay I was getting annoyed and seriously re-considering my decision to spend the night. "What?" I asked. Grover just pointed to something above my head. I looked up and saw a trident made of water floating above my head. Right then it dissolved and I was immediately drenched in water. Closing my eyes for a brief moment I shook my head to get rid of some of the water.

"Anne,' Chiron said, "Daughter of Poseidon, follow me." I then followed him to a cabin which was full of nautical and oceanic items. Plus it just happened to be located right next to the lake.

"Here is where you will stay tonight," he said.

I leaned against a post that had a bell hanging above it on some rafters. As I looked out towards the lake, I shivered.

"Are you alright?"

I blinked back a few tears that I didn't realize had been forming. "Yeah, fine." I said, turning my eyes towards the centaur. A horn sounded as Grover ran towards us.

"Hey, come on Anne. It's dinnertime."


	3. Chapter 3

Going into an arena, Grover and I grabbed some food from a buffet and put it on paper plates, then we grabbed something to drink before sitting down in the front row, which was close to a bonfire that was set up in the middle of the arena, before eating in silence. Well Grover ate, tearing apart the b-b-q ribs, but I just picked at me food.

"Not hungry?" Grover asked me.

"Not really," I told him.

"So, have you ever seen him?"

"Who?"

"Him," Grover said to me. "Your dad." I shook my head. I wish I had, but no. Until today I had no idea who he was. "Why would you think-

"Well since Percy and Tyson-

"Who?"

"Oh, Percy and Tyson are your brothers. I just figured since they know him, so would you."

I sat there dazed for a moment. Then I said, "I have two brothers?"

"Yep."

"They both know Poseidon?"

"Uh-huh."

Standing up, I tossed my plate in a trash barrel, then left the arena. Grover quickly chased after me.

"Hey Anne," Grover yelled.

"Leave me alone Grover." I called over my shoulder. **(A/N: a little unintentional rhyme…he-he)**

"Anne-

Turning around I said, "Look, I'm staying the night and I'm leaving at dawn. So just back off. I don't want your friendship. I don't want your help. Just stay away." Then I ran back to the cabin. Arriving there I kicked one of the support beams in anger, then collapsed into the hammock before I drifted off to sleep.

**Start of Nightmare**

_I was there all over again. In the car chatting with my mom and just riding along on the way home when we were smashed into by a drunk driver. I hear the screams…then the dream changes. It fast forwards. I am being told that Social Services is now in charge of me. I start feeling the pain, the constant panic of numerous foster homes. Each one seeming to be more hell than the last. Then the dream changes again…I am in the forest, running away from him, my foster dad. But this time he catches me. I can't breathe. I try and I try to scream, but no sound comes out. Then I see his eyes and I can scream…_

_AHHHHH!_

**End of Nightmare**

Waking up, my eyes snap open and my heart races. I lay there trying to calm down. Once I stop shaking, I leave the cabin and walk towards the lake. Thinking back to the conversation I had with Grover, my mind started racing with two specific thought.

I had two brothers and a father…

We had never met but I had a father…

Sitting down at the edge of the water, it ran over my bare toes. The feel of the lake over my bare skin made me shiver, so I moved back. Then the lake seemed to move closer than it should have been able to.

I don't know what made certain thoughts develop in my brain and click into place, but they did. The water was moving because of Poseidon, my father. It sounded strange in my head, but I couldn't say the words out loud.

I stood up and walked away from the lake, but before I could go too far I heard a splash. Then a voice called my name.

"Marianna."

I didn't want to, but I turned around. "I go by Anne." I told the man that was standing a few feet away from me. "I'm guessing you are Poseidon."

He nodded. "How are you?" he asked, stepping closer.

"I'm fine," I said to him. "Look, this is awkward enough, the whole father-daughter thing. Just so you know, you don't need to reach out and try and take care of me. Besides I'm not planning on sticking around here anyway."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm leaving camp at dawn."

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"Where ever I have to," I said in a whisper as I walked away from him. He caught up to me and put his hand on my shoulder, turning me around to face him. I tried not to flinch, but I didn't succeed. The crappy part is…he noticed.

"Who are you running from?" Poseidon asked.

"No one," I said, hoping he would leave me alone. Pulling me into a hug, before putting his finger underneath my chin and tilting my head up so my eyes met his, he asked again. "Who?"

I don't know why, but my mouth opened and the words just started pouring out. "My foster dad. I ran from him and I need to keep running. It's the only way."

"Why are you in foster care?"

"My mom's dead. We were in a car accident and she was killed."

He looked at me with sorrow-filled eyes. "Don't." I said to him. "Just don't. I don't want your pity."

"Anne I-

"I don't care. Just stay away. I don't want your pity. I don't need you. I don't need anyone." Then I broke down completely. All the walls I had built up came crashing down. He tried to hug me and I just fell against him, letting out the tears and the frightened emotions that had been building for so long.

As I let myself go, he picked me up and carried me back to the cabin. "You will stay here where you are safe," he said. I wanted to protest, but I was so exhausted. "I will protect you now." Laying me in the hammock and pulling a blanket over me, he kissed my forehead and I drifted off to sleep with the sounds of the lake as my lullaby.

**A/N: okay…everyone give me a pat on the back because this is my longest chapter yet. According to the word count it is 975 words long…YEAH!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I have not updated this fic in a while, but a lot of stuff has been happening. My aunt is in the hospital and I am working more on my other stories. If Tyson's behavior is off, I am sorry. I can't remember much about his personality. So I am making him into the quirky older brother. Weird but always there when needed.**

As I opened my eyes the next morning, I stretched and heard a voice say, "Hi." Looking in the direction of the voice I did what any normal person would do. I screamed. "AHHHH!"

The person, or should I say cyclops, screamed as well. "AHHHH!"

"Hey Tyson!" yelled a teenage boy, running over to us. He looked to be about a year or two older than me. "Sorry about that. You must be Anne."

"Yeah," she said, then looking at the cyclops she told him, "Sorry I screamed, but for future reference, hovering over a sleeping person is not a good idea." Tyson nodded.

"So did Grover show you around last night?" asked Percy.

She shook her head. "I wasn't planning on staying, no matter what Poseidon said. I don't need help from anyone."

Percy looked like he wanted to say something, but kept his mouth shut. He knew how stubborn girls could be, learning the hard way from his girlfriend Annabeth. But Tyson didn't have that advantage and opened his mouth. However the words that came out of his mouth were the best words that he could have said just then. "I want to know you sister."

Then the horn sounded. "Breakfast!" Tyson yelled before running off.

Anne looked in the direction that Tyson had run off in before looking back at Percy. "Sorry," Percy told her. "He really likes his food." Heading out of the Poseidon cabin and after Tyson to breakfast, he stopped when he heard Anne, his sister _'my sister'_ call after him.

"Hey Percy," she said and he looked back at her. "I know I said I don't need any help, but maybe I was wrong." This was extremely hard for her to say. But maybe, just maybe she could put her faith in this place and her brothers _'her brothers and her dad'_. "Besides it might be cool to get to know my brothers."

Internally Percy was jumping for joy. He should have known that she would stay. Tyson could win over anyone. But he just said nonchalantly, "Cool. So I'll see you at breakfast?" "Yeah, but um…just one thing," she said "Sure. What is it?" he asked. "Where's the bathroom?"

**A/N: Yeah I know it's short, but at least I posted something. This fic is kind of coming in bits to me for now. **


End file.
